1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, display apparatuses, such as a liquid crystal display apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2015-203803, includes a plurality of pixels driven to display an image. Such a display apparatus includes a driver integrated circuit (IC) for such display driving.
In recent years, the resolution of the display apparatus and the number of functions thereof have increased, which has caused increase in the number of functions and extension of functions implemented in a drive circuit such as the driver IC. The increase in the number of functions leads to an increase in power consumption of the drive circuit. At the same time, there is a demand for reduction in the power consumption of the drive circuit.
Among drive circuits provided with a plurality of functional blocks to perform a plurality of functions with one drive circuit, some have functional blocks that are operable at substantially the same voltage and share a power supply voltage. Such a configuration allows sharing a common regulator that supplies power at a voltage required to operate the functional blocks. However, in the functional blocks that share the power supply voltage in this way, the power supply voltage is reduced by power consumption associated with operation of the at least one of the functional blocks. In such a configuration, when the power supply voltage drops to a level lower than the lower limit value of the voltage required to operate the functional blocks, the functional blocks malfunction or become inoperative. Although such a problem has been previously predictable, countermeasures are more and more required in consideration of the increase in the power consumption associated with, for example, the increase in the number of functions.
As a simple countermeasure, it is possible to design the regulator such that the regulator can supply power at the highest voltage permissible for the functional blocks to reduce the possibility of reduction in the power supply voltage to a level lower than the lower limit value of the voltage required to operate the functional blocks. However, the power consumption of the drive circuit increases with increase in the voltage, so that it is difficult to reduce the power consumption of the drive circuit.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a display apparatus that can both ensure voltages required to operate a plurality of functional blocks and restrain increase in power consumption.